Princess Peach Gets Married
by LethalDude457
Summary: The end of the Princess Peach trilogy where Princess finally gets married to Mario. Read "Princess Peach Fights Back" and "Princess Peach: Back With A Vengeance" before you read this one. Enjoy!


Princess Peach Gets Married  
  
On the way back to Mario's apartment, Mario had made quite a speech to her.  
  
"You know, Princess," he said. "I've been dating you for a very long time now."  
  
"Since 1985 to be correct," Peach responded. "Oh, what the hell was I doing back there, acting all seductive and slutty lifting up my dress for Bowser". "I wish I could take that back."  
  
"It's ok, Peach," Mario gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We all make mistakes when we don't think clearly."  
  
He's gonna pop the question, Princess thought. This is finally it!  
  
Mario got on his knees and held a little pink box in his hands.  
  
"Princess," Mario stated. "Will you marry me?".  
  
Peach opened the box to find a 24 karrot real diamond ring.  
  
"Oh Mario, it's beautiful," she smiled. "I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Yee-hooo!" Mario exclaimed and jumped high in the air to hit a block that had a fire flower in it.  
  
He put the fire out with some water by the fountain they were standing by and handed it to Peach.  
  
"Look, a pink carnation, just for you," Mario winked. "So, will you marry me?".  
  
"Yes, Mario, I will," Peach replied.  
  
"Goodnight, Princess," Mario said. "The wedding will be early in the morning."  
  
"What!" she shouted, "you already had this set up before I even said yes!"  
  
Before he could continue, Mario closed the door and fell right back asleep.  
  
"Geez, Mario, you could've told me before you got drunk on all that wine," she said to herself. "I'll have to float all the way back to the castle myself." "Thanks, Mario, you're a real gentleman."  
  
The next morning, she heard a loud whistling coming from the side of her bed.  
  
"Rise and shine, Peach," said a familiar voice.  
  
Peach sprang up to see her best friend Daisy.  
  
"Hi, Daisy," Peach said in a groggy tone. "What brings you to the wedding this early?".  
  
"Well, I've been staying up all night working on something you're going to enjoy," Daisy stated. "Surprise!".  
  
Peach couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. It was light blue like the sky and had pink carnation flowers on the sides.  
  
"Why, Daisy, it's wonderful," Peach said. "How did you know I liked pink carnations?".  
  
"Oh, that's easy," Daisy said giggling, "Mario told me."  
  
"That was nice of him after he left me for rape and murder when he closed the door on me and I had to float back to this shithole castle of mine," Peach said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy looked shocked.  
  
"Don't say that about the castle," Daisy scolded her. "Well, even though, that's certainly not like Mario to do that to you". "Peach, you sure have changed since I last saw you."  
  
"Tell me about it," she said. "First, I was fighting the good fight for women's rights, but went overboard when I had a Mohawk and a spike collar and shot Bowser to death." "Then, when Mario took me out last night, I think the wine went to my head and I lifted up my dress to show Bowser my breasts and hit him with my frying pan, but when I did that, I completely forgot in what I truly stood for, and now I am asked to get married today without any notice." "What do I do?".  
  
"Ok, so you made some mistakes, big deal," Daisy comforted her. "We all do." "Besides, Mario is a really nice guy deep down and he really cares about you, although when he tried to hit on me when you guys were broken up for a while, I hit him with my tennis racket, but anyway, back to what I was saying." "He really loves you, Peach, and I think this marriage will benefit a lot of happiness into your life."  
  
"Daisy, thank you so much," Peach said crying from tears of joy. "I feel much more relieved and I'm glad to have you as my best friend."  
  
"Your welcome, Peach," Daisy replied. "Now, let's get on out there and show them what you're made of!".  
  
"Yeah, Peach has got it," Peach chuckled. "Let's go!".  
  
Mario was waiting at the altar with his tuxedo on and of course, his signature red hat. Everyone was silent and Toad started to play the music. The flower girl, err, or should I say, Yoshi, walked down the aisle with Luigi on its back, tossing flowers from its mouth.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much," Luigi said to Yoshi.  
  
"Yoshi's not gonna respond, you moron," Mario whispered to him. "It can't talk."  
  
"Shhhhh!" the crowd silenced them.  
  
Mario and Luigi blushed and the music continued to play.  
  
Peach slowly walked down the aisle with Daisy, who was her maid of honor, had Mario in awe when he saw her fabulous dress she was wearing. Toad hopped down off the stool of the piano and started to recite.  
  
"We'll skip all that crap about loving and obeying cause this is the 21st century now," he said. He continued. "Do you, Mario, take Princess to be your lawfully wedded wife."  
  
"I do".  
  
"And do you, Peach, take Mario to be your lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom roared as they kissed in a romance that would last a lifetime.  
  
The End 


End file.
